The Return
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: 6 Years later and well away from the events she experienced when she was 11, Coraline is sure that the Other Mother didn't even exist anymore. But shes not and this time the Other Mother is spying on Coraline in a different way.


Coraline Jones flung a strand of her long blue her hair over her shoulder. She was struggling on a paper due for school tomorrow. She threw it to the side and reached for her small black cell phone. Dialing her boyfriend, Wybie's, number she opened a small draw under her desk and pulled out a small bottle of black nail polish. 'Hello?' Wybie's loud voice penetrated her ear. 'Wyyy-borne, you're on the phone do not talk so loudly!' Coraline said sandwiching her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder and opening the nail polish. 'Oh, sorry Jonesy!' he said in the same loud voice. Coraline sighed and started painting her thumb nail black. 'What's up?' she said. 'Oh, nothing.' Wybie said, his voice quieter now. 'Why did I even call you?' Coraline said. 'Don't shrug, I can't see you.' Wybie's shoulder's slumped back from the shrug he had shrugged two seconds ago. 'Right, er, Coraline I gotta go.' he said. 'Okay. Bye.' Coraline said and snapped shut her phone. Not remembering her nails were still drying she thoughtfully rubbed one of her nails. 'Oh Coraline.' she said getting up to go to the bathroom. Absentmindedly drying her hands she noticed a small green thing on the floor. Bending down to pick it up she realized what it was. Her breath came in short gasps. 'Oh God!' she said holding the green stone with the hole in it in her palm. She rushed downstairs and got a piece of string and a strong magnet from the fridge. She tied the magnet to the end of the string and rushed outside, heading for the _old well_.

Coraline lifted off the wooden top and dropped string. It went down, down, down and just when the part she was holding was almost finished she heard a clang echo up. Tugging on the string she felt it was heavy. She lifted up the magnet and heard the rock banging against the wall. Muffled sounds came up as the blanket made a sort of cushion for its contents. It came up and Coraline unfolded the blanket. Inside was the heavy rock that had crushed the Other Mother's hand. Small, rusted pieces of metal were scattered around and there in the middle of the odd contents of the blanket was the _key _to the Other World. She gripped it in her right hand and flung all the other things into the well again.

She ran back to her apartment and pushed the key into the small door. Her parent's weren't home so she prayed the passage would be revealed. It glowed blue and purple. Coraline looked around it, no traces of dust anywhere, the Other Mother had spring cleaned. Taking a huge breath, Coraline crawled through the passage. She popped out the other side and closed the door. Humming came from the kitchen and Coraline sighed. She walked into the kitchen and leant against the doorfram, folding her arms. She had a plan, this time she would go along with the other Mother, she would be the sugary sweet daughter who killed her mother. 'Hi, Mom.' she said. 'Hello, Coraline, my precious daughter. What made you come back?' Coraline took a breath. 'I-I _missed_ you.' The other mother turned around. She looked like Coraline's real mother. The last time Coraline had seen her, she looked like a **_spider_**. _It was her true form_. 'I have missed you too, Coraline.' The Other Mother stepped forward and hugged Coraline. Coraline patted her back. 'Now,' said the Other Mother,'Go get ready for supper.' Coraline walked into the lounge. She crept back through the tunnel and came back to the apartment. She locked the door and tied the key around her neck with a piece of string. She went upstairs and completed the paper.

That night Coraline did not sleep well. The Other Mother's face kept coming into her mind. She was smiling at her and telling her that supper was ready. Her mouth opened and ringing came out of it. Quite like my alarm. Coraline thought. It is my alarm! she suddenly realized. Coraline jolted awake. Her duvet was on the floor and her pillow was pushed aside. Her alarm carried on ringing. She pushed the off button and trotted downstairs for breakfast. _'Oh my twitchy witchy girl, I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge and I give you lots of Ice...Cream!'_ Her father sang her special song. He placed a bowl of porridge in front of her. 'Thanks, Dad.' she told him and spooned porridge into her mouth. 'So what would you like me to make you for your birthday supper tomorrow?' Her father asked her. 'What-oh!' Coraline had completely forgotten it was her 18 th birthday the next day. 'Uuum, Chicken? Mom's chicken?' Her father laughed. 'I know where you're going! You want Mom to cook!' Coraline fakily laughed, 'Er yeah, Mom to cook.' 'Go get dressed Coraline!' Her Mother said appearing from beind the fridge. 'Okay.' she said. Going upstairs. She appeared downstairs five minutes later in a black skirt, black tights, her black, high heeled boots, a long sleeved, purple top and her black jacket. She grabbed her car keys and went to hug and kiss her parents. 'Have a nice day, Cor.' Her Mom said, kissing her cheek. 'Is your paper done?' Her dad asked hugging her. 'A huh.' Coraline said. She went out the door and started her black Mini Cooper. There in full viewon the dash board was the small green stone with the hole in it.


End file.
